The Frozen Prince
by hawkeyesbutt
Summary: After spending most of his life, 22-year-old Prince Loki of Cambridge wants nothing more than to visit a country he knows so little about - America. With his brother Prince Thor of Wales, they go on an adventure to America and come across the company of Tony Stark. How will things escalate between them? What's with the twinkle in Tony's eye? Frostiron AU, other ships inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**__ The Frozen Prince_

_**Pairings:**__ Tony/Loki, Clint/Natasha, Steve/Phil, possibly Thor/Sif in later chapters._

_**Rating:**__ T, though will probably move up in later chapters._

_**A/N: **__I hope you guys like this idea, I got the inspiration from a merthur fic on AO3 that i'm currently reading called The Student Prince by Fayjay on there. You guys should totally read it, it's absolutely brilliant. Anyways; enjoy!_

* * *

"Are you sure about this Loki?"

Loki glanced up from his phone to his mother's concerned face. He rolled his eyes. Why did his mother treat him like he was 10 years old? He was double that; he was free to do as he liked with himself. If that meant he wanted to travel to America for a visit, then he shall. "Yes mother, I am _sure,_" he answered, slipping his phone into pocket. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You know that. Thor and I will have a lovely time."

"Oh, I know." She sighed into the embrace before she pulled back to stroke his cheek. "But I am your mother and it's my job to be concerned."

Loki smiled warmly at her before he kissed her cheek and as Thor headed towards them. "It will not be for long mother; I just really need to see the world."

"Oh I know but -" Thor appeared beside him and Frigga pulled both of them into a hug. "I'm just going to miss my baby boys so much!"

"We will miss you too mother," Thor said, still slightly startled at the unexpected hug.

"One last thing before you go," Frigga said as she released them. She pointed at Thor first. "Do _not _get sloppy with your eating habits out there, young man. I do not want to see pictures of you scoffing your face, as wonderful as your face is. And you -" She turned her accusing finger to Loki. "You may be a royal, but do not look down on people in the way you do. It's impolite and I will not be happy to read about your offensive comments in the paper." Finally, she lifted the finger of accusation and clapped her hands. "Now off you go, before I start crying."

The boys gave her a final goodbye and shook their fathers hand before stepping onto the private jet. The jet had about 12 seats all together; 12 seats for two people. Loki grinned. "Where would you like to sit, brother?"

Thor took the most obvious choice, a seat in the front row by the window. Loki, on the other hand, chose the seat on the other side of the plane at the back. He snapped a few pictures of Thor sitting alone and giggled to himself as he tweeted them.

_" PrinceLoki: Look at PrinceThor sat all by himself. What a loner."_

Thor's phone pinged and he took it out in surprise, turning his barely amused gaze on Loki. "That's not funny, brother."

Loki took the opportunity to take yet another photo and tweeted it again.

_" PrinceLoki: Thor said it wasn't funny. I disagree."_

Thor got up this time, moving to the back of the seats where Loki was and sitting across from him. "You will regret starting this game, brother." He said in a grave tone.

"I'm absolutely terrified Thor." He snapped another picture of Thor's grumpy face. "Quaking in my Versace boots."

* * *

_"PEPPER!" _

"What? I'm getting your coffee right now, Tony."

_"THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN COFFEE."_

_"_What is it then?"

There seemed to be the sound of deep breathing on the other line, before Mr. Stark said, "_Prince Loki and Prince Thor and coming to America and I got an e-mail saying they want to tour Stark Industries."_

Pepper Potts straightened her back and grabbed the coffee that had finally arrived before entering the elevator. "I'm coming up."

She pressed the button on her earpiece, ending the call. The elevator ride felt longer and slower than usual and as soon as the doors swung open she was almost running to Tony Stark's office. Once she opened the door, she saw the man himself scrunched over in front of his computer, talking violently into his StarkPhone. "No, Steve – I'm being serious! Come on, you need to come and celebrate with me. Tonight. Banner's coming. Yes, I invited Clint too. And Tasha. And Coulson, jeez, Steve. Alright, you big ball of gay. Tonight remember? 8pm. Don't be late." He ended the call and looked up at Pepper with a huge smile on his face. "Look!" He gestured to his computer screen. She walked around the desk, reading the information the screen displayed. Once Pepper read the official information, she gawked at Tony, looking between him and the screen.

"I need to call them, smooth out some details and add some extras." She did a little noise of excitement. "Tony! This is so exciting! Would you like me to arrange dinner between you and the Princes if I can?"

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind, that'd be great." Tony tried to stay calm, but inside… He was freaking out. Pepper soon pulled him to his feet and into a tight hug. He reciprocated it and held onto her shoulders as she pulled back. They did a few leaps of joy together before they started laughing. "Don't tell anyone I just did that or I'll fire you." He grinned at her.

She smiled back. "I promise. I'll go fix out the details." As she headed towards the door, Tony stopped her.

"Hey, you wouldn't wanna celebrate with us tonight, would you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Tony, I have a job. So do you, but my job is working _for _you. Therefore no, I can't. Also; who knows how long this Royal stuff will take. Thank you though." She turned on her heel and left him alone.

Tony turned back to his computer screen, unsure of what else he could possibly do. He could do work; but where's the fun in that? So instead, he looked on twitter. Or more precisely, a certain Prince's twitter.

_" PrinceLoki: Look at PrinceThor sat all by himself. What a loner."_ There was a picture attached which made Tony chuckle at the Prince's childishness, before he looked at the tweet sent afterwards.

_" PrinceLoki: Thor said it wasn't funny. I disagree." _Tony full on laughed at the new picture of Prince Thor frowning at the camera from his seat further up the plane. Tony clicked on Prince Thor's twitter and looked through his recent tweets.

_" PrinceThor: I told brother I would get revenge."_ In the tweet was a picture attached of the prince's brother, curled up asleep as he leant against the window.

Instantly, a new tweet was sent. _" PrinceThor: BROTHER HAS AWOKEN, RETREAT RETREAT" _Now there was a picture of an obviously disgruntled Prince Loki, looking ready to pounce on whoever had bothered him.

_That is so adorable I think I'm going to die, _Tony thought to himself as he scrolled through their tweets about each other. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Loki in the pictures. Something about the Prince was so enticing, so breathtakingly beautiful and also very cold. To everyone else, he seemed to look down on them, fixing them with a cold glare and an upturned nose. But with his family… Tony looked back at the tweets he had written about Thor and smiled fondly. Inside, Loki was probably a kitten compared to his frozen outside. And Tony didn't want anything else more than to break the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, the group of six sat around a table eating dinner and chatting about the earlier events involving the e-mail. Steve was beside himself with shock while Clint and Natasha kept their unfazed expressions on. Phil was laughing at Steve's initial shock and Bruce was quietly eating his dinner.

"You weren't lying then?" Steve asked Tony once again, his mouth still hanging open slightly.

"For fucks- no I wasn't lying, Steve. You wanna see the E-mail yourself? Or ask Pepper? Do you guys really not trust me that much?"

"It's just unexpected," Natasha answered, continuing to eat her meal.

"And unlikely," Clint muttered. Natasha elbowed him.

"Hey shut it Barton! I get to meet two handsome princes!"

"You're not the only-" Natasha cut Clint off with a kick under the table and a harsh glare. The comment went unnoticed.

"I just- I can't believe-" Steve sat there, still trying to understand the situation he was being given. "God. I just- sorry. You'll meet Prince Thor."

"And Prince Loki."

"Yeah yeah. But Thor, Thor is..."

"Hot as hell?" Tony suggested. "Fit as fuck? Drop dead gorgeous?" Steve blushed slightly but nodded. Tony sat back and contemplated. "Hmm, I dunno. I think Prince Loki is much hotter. What'd you think, Tasha?"

"Well, he is gorgeous but he's obviously quite introverted. Also not a fan of people if his tweets are anything to go by." Natasha caught Clint glaring at her and she raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Clint? I can't say a prince is gorgeous?" Clint remained silent but rolled his eyes. "Fine, you're better than a prince. How's that?"

Clint grinned like a 5 year old and went back to eating. Tony sighed, turning his attention back to Steve. "So, you got a crush on this prince or what?"

"What?" Steve asked suddenly, glancing towards Phil. Phil remained neutral, concentrating on his dinner. Steve huffed and folded his arms over his chest. "Maybe a little bit." That caught Phil's attention, causing him to look up at Steve.

"What do you like about him? Apart from his fit bod," Tony asked mindlessly, only asking to play along with Steve. Steve wasn't one for dirty talk; he was the saint out of Tony's friends. He wasn't one for trying to make people jealous either. Obviously tonight was different.

"Well, I think he's a nice guy and all but," Steve stabbed a sausage with his fork, lifting it to his lips. "It's his body that I really love. Have you seen his photo shoots on the beach? He's hardly wearing anything. He looks so gorgeous with his toned muscles..." He stared straight at Phil, keeping the sausage near his mouth. "His long hair and his stubble..." He took a harsh bite then, watching Phil the entire time. Phil gulped anxiously. "Not to mention his ass."

Tony burst into laughter, Clint and Bruce joining him. Natasha let a small smirk appear on her lips, but nothing more. "Okay, enough of dirty Steve for one evening."

"What's got you so interested in the other prince anyway Tony?" Natasha asked suddenly, causing Tony to raise an eyebrow. "What I'm saying is; why bother? He's obviously not a relationships person. Unless it's with someone in his family." There was orchestra of disgusted noises from each member. "I'm just saying - he looks down on anyone and I personally don't think he'd object to a little incest."

"Well, we'll see about that won't we?" Tony said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Pepper has got me a dinner date with them too. I mean, not like a threesome date. I think Pepper's coming along. Either way - I get to have a proper chat with Prince Loki outside of touring Stark Industries, and let me tell you, once I'm finished with him - he won't be able to resist."

* * *

As the jet touched down in Los Angeles, Loki groaned as he sat up from his napping position. Ever since Thor and he had made the twitter truce, they had slept like babies on the plane until they landed. Loki rubbed his eyes, standing up and stretching. He quickly walked over to his brother, choosing to sit on him as a method of waking him up. _Hehehehehe._

Thor groaned, murmuring something absurd before trying to sleep again. Loki jumped up and down. "Rise and shine brother, we're in America!"

"Unggghh... Sif..."

"No Sif here, you oaf. Now get up! We need to look presentable before we get off." Eventually Thor grumbled and got up, trying and failing to push Loki over as well. Loki straightened out his suit before attending to his hair. He looked in a mirror the flight attendant had supplied him with moments ago, running his hand through it casually to straighten any upturned strands.

"Brother, you are too weary of your appearance," Thor commented, taking his phone out again.

"If you plan on taking more pictures of me, at least make sure I don't look vain in them." Loki commented casually, still looking into the mirror. He carefully wiped underneath his eyes as if to brush the sleep away. He fluttered his eyelashes a bit, smiled into the mirror and heard the noise of Thor's phone taking a picture. He glared at his brother before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He sighed, reaching down to look at it.

_" PrinceThor: . PrinceLoki is so vain." _

"You know that you have now broken our truce, dear brother?" Loki turned on him, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Bad move, brother, bad move. You see, outside; there are even more cameras for me to embarrass you with."

Thor paled slightly, stepping over to look in the mirror himself. He turned to Loki, straightening out his suit in an adoring way. Thor clapped a hand onto Loki's neck and grinned at him. "Come brother," he said. "Let us explore America."

As they exited the plane, the flash of hundreds of cameras went off all at once. Neither batted an eyelash at it as they made their way down the path towards their limo waiting. "Brother, did you ask for a limo?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I am a prince Thor. I am also a diva, as you spend a lot of your time reminding me." Loki glanced around a little. "Hang on, where's Fandral and Hogun?"

Thor burst into laughter while Loki glared at him. "Our bodyguards did not accompany us Loki. Did you not notice that until now?"

Loki stared at him in confusion. "Then who _are_ our bodyguards?"

"They're right behind us."

Loki turned and was surprised to see a short woman and medium-height man dressed in black, keeping close to them, but not too close. "Hmm. Alright."

They climbed into the limo, but not before Loki cast the paparazzi his award-winning smile. The unnamed bodyguards got in behind them. Once inside, they both took their sunglasses off, letting Loki properly judge them. As they had expected, Loki raised an eyebrow and looked down his nose at them. "Good afternoon, Prince Loki and Prince Thor," the woman started. "While you are in the United States, I will be Prince Loki's bodyguard and my colleague here will be Prince Thor's. I hope you do not see any problem with this."

"Names?" Loki asked, his voice unwavering.

"I am Natasha Romanoff. Pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head slightly.

"The names Clint Barton. Pleasure to be of service." Clint did the same as Natasha and did a small bow.

Loki kept his expression as cold as possible. Thor shoved him, bringing him out of his icy glare. "Loki, you promised mother you would not do that."

Loki smirked at him. "Do what, dear brother?"

"Look down at everyone else."

"I promised no such thing."

"But she asked it of you."

Loki sighed slightly. "Yes, she did." He frowned when he caught Thor's pleading look. "Fine, fine." He gave the bodyguards a fake smile and held out his hand. They both shook it before shaking Thor's.

"Miss Romanoff, is that a slight accent I hear?" Loki asked, turning his attention to the woman.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, obviously not expecting the comment. "I'm from Russia, but I've spent a lot of my life in America. I thought my accent was undetectable by now."

"Not quite. Can you hear it Thor?"

Thor frowned. "Only know that you've mentioned it. Before I didn't notice."

"Well, that obviously shows who pays more attention."

Thor rolled his eyes, slapping his hand against Loki's chest playfully. Loki grinned at him.

They remained in near silence for most of the ride, Loki making small comments along the way such as "Los Angeles is huge" and "I want to go in that shop, I need some shoes like that". Not forgetting "I think I miss England already, brother". When they finally arrived at the 5-star hotel which had been reserved for them, Loki dragged Thor around the hotel as he searched everywhere, intrigued by it all. "There's a pool, brother!" Loki said excitedly, tugging on Thor's sleeve with their bodyguards not far behind. Thor merely raised an eyebrow in amusement. Loki didn't understand why everyone found his excitement so funny. He had barely stepped out the borders of the UK, let alone Europe. He felt like a child at Disney World. Once they had gotten changed into some slightly more fitting clothes - ones that they wouldn't sweat to death in - Loki was desperate to go into the city and explore. While his bodyguards argued that it was impossible and anything could happen, Loki argued back by saying he might as well still be cooped up in the Palace back at home. When Natasha finally reasoned with him that they would go into the city another day, Loki agreed under the condition that they all went swimming in the pool now. Natasha internally groaned but Clint nudged her playfully, and she reluctantly agreed. Before Loki could run off to get changed, they were interrupted by a new person.

"Prince Thor and Prince Loki; it's an honour to meet you again." The man bowed slightly and Loki recognised him straight away.

"Aren't you… Phil Coulson? We met you at some royal charity ball back home not long ago." The man nodded and smiled... And damn did he have a smile. Loki gave him a genuine smile in return, fluttering his lashes subtly. Loki wasn't known for being interested in, well anybody, but he identified himself as gay a couple of years ago. Although he was appeared inexperienced with both men and women, he had indeed scored a home run on both teams before realising that he liked men and not women. This was one of the family's biggest secrets; only Loki, Thor, their bodyguards back home and Frigga knew about it. Loki and Thor both shook Phil's hand.

"I will be your personal assistant, arranging both your schedules for the month that you'll be staying here, including setting up your meetings, days out, photo shoots and any other press coverage. You'll have to inform me if you want a day to do nothing at all so I can rearrange the events. Tomorrow morning you will be going into the city I presume, from overhearing your conversation as I entered. Wednesday you'll be touring Stark Industries and in the evening you'll be joining him and his PA for dinner."

"Will you be joining us on that evening?" Loki asked, fluttering his eyelashes again.

Phil gave him a warm smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Brilliant. Well, now that's all out of the way, we have other matters to attend to. Thor, Barton, Romanoff: to the pool!" Loki yelled, pointing outside.

Clint and Natasha both groaned and Loki laughed as he ran up the stairs. Clint and Natasha gave Phil a thumbs up each before following Loki upstairs to their respective rooms to change.

"We are going to live to regret taking this job," Clint muttered.

"Still, Stark's gonna get a kick out of this, won't he?"

Clint snorted. "You fucking bet."


End file.
